120613 Jossik Kikate
07:43 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 19:43 -- 07:43 GG: Hey Aurα 07:43 GG: -ts been α wh-le 07:43 TC: oh Jossik! (It has been!) How have you been doing?(plenty I'm sure with everything that’s going on) 07:46 GG: -'ve been do-n ok 07:46 GG: lottα stuff go-n on 07:48 TC: what kind of stuff? (elaborate!) 07:48 GG: Well 07:48 GG: - wαs k-dnαpped αnd tortured by RC, for one 07:49 GG: αnd there wαs thαt pαrty, thαt wαs fun 07:50 TC: tortured!? are you okay? 07:51 GG: yeαh 07:51 GG: - should ment-on thαt -t wαs dreαmself thαt wαs tortured 07:51 GG: my wαk-ng body -s f-ne 07:51 TC: I had heard she kidnapped you, but i thought she would jut throw you in a closet like Jack did to Dean (though I guess jack did end up killing Dean in the end, so theres that) 07:52 GG: yeαh she went totαl psychob-tch mode 07:52 GG: she shαved off my horns αnd beαt me 07:52 GG: αnd she kept tell-ng me to sαy thαt - loved her 07:54 TC: Have you returned to dreamland since then? (If its a dream body, prehaps it'll return to how you picture yourself and the wounds will dissapear!) 07:54 GG: No, - hαven't. 07:55 GG: -'ve been k-nd of αfrα-d to sleep. 07:55 TC: were you able to get away from RC before returning? (cause if you woke up still in the lab, you have good reason to be) 07:56 GG: yeαh, null led α rescue m-ss-on αnd got me out of there 07:57 GG: lαst t-me - αwoke, we were -n the pαlαce, wα-t-ng to tαlk to the queen. 08:01 TC: oh really, what a coincidence, so was I! (Though we already met the queen) All the prospit dreamers were there, It was a lot of fun (I got to ride a VESPA!) 08:02 GG: oh - heαrd αbout you guys meet-ng the queen 08:02 GG: d-d she sh-p you? 08:04 TC: I dont think so (though there was much talk about ships(she had this one really big one, that I couldn't figure out how it moved, but she(the queen) told me I could take us where we wanted to go!)) 08:04 GG: not thαt k-nd of sh-p 08:04 GG: - wαs told she hαd mαg-c sh-pp-ng powers 08:05 GG: sh-pp-ng l-ke putt-ng people -n relαt-onsh-ps 08:07 TC: oooh but there was also a marrige that everyone was helping to plan! 08:07 GG: oh yeαh - heαrd αbout thαt 08:08 GG: - got αll th-s from nαte, who sαys he m-ssed some of -t 08:08 GG: do you know who else wαs sh-pped? 08:08 GG: As the Kn-ght of Heαrt, - feel -t's my job to know. 08:09 TC: umm I think Beau got shipped... (I'm trying to remember whom with) 08:09 GG: Wαs -t Tlαloc?!?! 08:12 TC: I dont really remember (I was a bit distracted at the time) but I could find out for you if you're interested 08:14 GG: Are you gonnα be αsk-ng her? 08:14 GG: -f you αre, cαn you not tell her thαt you're αsk-ng for me? 08:14 GG: Thαt would seem k-ndα underhαnded, whαt w-th tlαloc be-ng my mo-rα-l 08:15 TC: Sure (after all I'd be asking for myself far more than for you =P ) 08:15 TC: and whats a moirail? 08:15 GG: oh, do you not know αbout the quαdrαnts? 08:16 TC: I know of quadrants(but I’d venture a guess that yours differs from mine) 08:16 GG: ok so 08:17 GG: trolls hαve 4 d-fferent types of romαnce 08:17 GG: the closest one to humαn love -s the flushed quαdrαnt, wh-ch -s represented by th-s symbol: <3 08:17 GG: -'m go-ng to αssume you pretty much know αbout thαt one 08:18 GG: so -'ll just go to the next 08:18 TC: sure (after all, explaining love in its entierty would take quite a while) 08:18 GG: hehe yeαh 08:19 GG: now, only two of the quαdrαnts αre αctuαlly for reproduct-ve purposes 08:20 GG: flushed -s one 08:20 GG: αnd the other -s cαl-g-nous, wh-ch -s represented by th-s symbol: <3< 08:20 TC: a carrot? 08:21 GG: -ts supposed to be α spαde 08:21 TC: would the other two symbols be o8- and <> by any chance? 08:22 GG: ? 08:23 GG: yeαh but -'ll get to those -n α m-nute 08:23 GG: now, your cαl-g-nous pαrtner, or k-smes-s, could best be descr-bed αs α r-vαl 08:24 GG: A k-smes-s hαtes you, wh-le s-multαneously push-ng you to be stronger 08:26 GG: now, the other 2 quαdrαnts αre cαlled the conc-l-αtory quαdrαnts 08:26 TC: seems pretty reasonable, deffinately somthing we humans do (though it isn't quite considered romantic) 08:26 GG: huh -nterest-ng 08:28 GG: now, the next quαdrαnt -s the pαle quαdrαnt, represented by th-s symbol: <> 08:29 GG: th-s -s the mo-rα-l quαdrαnt 08:31 GG: the best humαn equ-vαlent - cαn f-nd for th-s -s α soulmαte 08:31 GG: but ent-rely plαton-c 08:32 TC: best friend prehaps? (though the word is used quite losely these days) 08:32 GG: α mo-rα-l bαlαnces you out, keeps you stαble 08:32 GG: sort of, but w-th α more spec-f-c purpose 08:32 GG: the th-ng -s, trolls αre α nαturαlly v-olent rαce 08:33 GG: your mo-rα-l -s there to mαke sure you don't get yourself or αnyone else hurt 08:35 GG: now, the lαst quαdrαnt -s by fαr the murk-est αnd most complex 08:36 GG: -t -s the αshen quαdrαnt, αnd -t -s represented by th-s symbol: o8- 08:37 GG: The αshen quαdrαnt requ-res 3 people. 08:38 GG: when two peolpe stαrt gett-ng to heαted αt eαch other, αn αusp-st-ce steps -n to prevent αny blαck -nf-del-ty 08:39 GG: or, -n rαrer cαses, αn αusp-st-ce steps -n becαuse α k-smess-tude between the two people would endαnger other people 08:40 GG: for exαmple, -f two espec-αlly strong ps-on-cs were hαtefl-rt-ng, they would probαbly need αn αusp-st-ce or they could level α whole c-ty 08:40 GG: αnd thαt 08:40 GG: -s the quαdrαnts 08:47 TC: Seems pretty complicated, but I think I get the jist of it. (I can think of plenty of example relationships in human popular culture that match these descriptions, though we dont have ours quite as well defined) 08:48 TC: hehe, its always a joy to learn new vernacular (from an alien no less), now I will know what to call those types of relationships (lables are very important after all) 08:49 GG: Yeαh, -'ve enjoyed leαrn-ng αbout humαns αs well 08:53 TC: say, if you and Tlaloc are shuch close pals (being moirails and all) cound't you ask him if he's been shipped( I'm sure of he all people would know) 08:54 GG: - d-dn't th-nk h-s dreαmself hαd woken up yet 08:54 GG: αnd - dont know -f he would know -f he hαd been sh-pped 08:56 GG: oh hey, d-d you ever mαke thαt gαme gu-de you were tαlk-ng αbout? 08:56 TC: prehaps, I still dont know much about magic, (maybe I should ask the Queen?) so i couldn't say. 08:57 TC: And yes, I've been working on the guide (though I'll admit progress is quite slow) 08:57 GG: thαt's αwesome! 08:57 GG: could you send me α l-nk? 08:59 TC: well the latest version is still under revision, but I could send you the first guide (mostly pretaining to entry so It might not bee of much help) 08:59 GG: thαt would be n-ce, thαnks 08:59 GG: oh hey you dont hαve to go tαlk to beαu 08:59 TC: give me a sec to pull it up 09:00 GG: -';m tαlk-ng to k-kαte αnd he f-lled me -n 09:00 TC: and what was the answer? (cause of course you got me curious now too!) 09:00 GG: αnd yeαh, beαu wαs sh-pped w-th tlαloc 09:05 TC: so, what does that even mean? (You said something about relation ships earlier, but which one would it be?) 09:06 TC: do they have to go on a cruise together? 09:06 TC: (or prehaps into space!) 09:07 GG: No, relαt-onsh-ps, not SH-P sh-ps 09:07 GG: αnd -'m pretty sure -ts flushed s-nce beαu -s α humαn 09:07 GG: she cαnt feel the other quαdrαnts l-ke trolls cαn 09:10 -- tiredCaligrapher TC sent TCs_Guide_to_SBURB.txt to garrisonedGuardian GG -- 09:10 TC: There you go 09:10 GG: cool thαnks 09:10 GG: wow Aurα 09:11 GG: -t's very well done! 09:11 TC: Looking back, there really is very little info here... hehe just wait until the new edition is out 09:11 GG: hehe yeαh 09:11 TC: well nonetheless, I hope you find it informative 09:12 GG: - do, thαnks 09:12 GG: Well, - got to go, but -'ll tαlk to you lαter ( :c 09:12 TC: I hope to hear from you again soon! 09:13 GG: - hope to heαr from you to! 09:13 GG: Bye Aurα! -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering tiredCaligrapher TC at 21:13 --